


Death Sentence

by fujoshiandproud



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshiandproud/pseuds/fujoshiandproud
Summary: Tommy was captured by the enemy.The young British soldier thought he would be killed right away but instead, the enemies kept him alive. And, even fed him.And, Tommy realized that he was dead already by the time he was captured.





	Death Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sick, sick person for writing this.  
> I actually wanted to write some sweet story of Alex/Tommy but I don't know why I ended up like this.
> 
> And, forgive me that English is not my first language!

 

 

 

Tommy knew that he would die when the Germans first captured him.

 

Of course, he would die.

He thought that Germans would point at Tommy's forehead accurately and shoot him.

Well, if they were merciful, maybe they would blindfold him before killing.

Those are the possible scenarios Tommy could come up with. Tommy was an enemy to his captors with no use in terms of providing any useful information, so most probably, the German soldiers will kill him for sure. He's no value to them.

However, for the mercy of our Lord maybe, the Germans did not kill Tommy at once. And, it was the second day of his capture when the mercy has turned into a miracle.

Although there was only one small window and the room was dingy and wet, the captors provided a safe place to sleep. From time to time, the German guard gave him water. Tommy starved for 3 days but still he appreciated it, because honestly, he doesn't when he'd be killed. This much already is quite generous.

 

Upon 5th day of being captured and living just with water, Tommy started to feel horrified that maybe the Germans are trying to kill him by starvation. When he starved for 5 days, he noticed that he's got weaker and weaker and he started to overreact when he smelled some food somewhere outside the window. Just the smell of food somehow satisfied him but his stomach had to be satisfied, not just his smelling sense. Just smelling food without eating it made him even crazier. Tommy started to wonder how painful it would be to starve to death. Wouldn't he rather prefer a bullet to his head? Since no nutrition in the slightest was fed, Tommy began to reduce any unnecessary movement in order to survive. Well, he didn't actually have any strength to move at all. He just lied down on the cold and hard floor and barely breathed. The German soldier brought water regularly through the small window on the door, but he had no power to get it. His mouth was parched like desert and starting from the tips of his fingers and toes, his body slowly felt numb. He couldn't even tell how long it passed. He just lied down there on the cold floor and slowly withered away.

 

Cruel bastards.

Maybe, killing him at once would be a luxury. A mercy. Tommy may have underestimated the German soldiers. Came to think of it, why would they even waste a bullet? Tommy will die, after all. No blood, no dirt.

 

When he was just still on the floor like a living corpse, the door creaked open as a German soldier entered. He was fully armed. He silently walked towards Tommy and looked down on the young British soldier. As if one would check whether an insect is surely dead after stepping on it, the soldier midly kicked Tommy's skinny shoulder. Tommy's body was like a skeleton covered with thin cover. Tommy didn't move an inch.

 

Tommy gathered all the remaining energy to open his eyes and he could only open it half. The face of the German solider was blurred.

 

"Kill me..." Tommy's voice broke as it barely came out.

"Please... Just kill me..." Tommy murmured.

 

Tommy thrust his trembling hand out slowly to grab the German solider's pant, with his skeleton like fingers. Tommy felt like crying but he had to power or anything left in his body to produce it. He full heartedly requested the soldier to kill him, but the solider just went away. Tommy moaned and sighed at the desperation.

 

So, this is how he will die.

He cannot go back to his home. He has never shoot at least once at the enemies. He will just die like this so helplessly in the dingy, wet and dirty room of the enemy. His life wil be ended, his life that hasn't burgeoned to the fullest yet. He can't realize the approaching death but with this much of powerlessness, he can consider himself with no doubt that he is already dead.

 

However, maybe the enemy had the slightest of humanity left in him, or maybe Lord hasn't just planned yet to take Tommy's life here when another miracle happened.

 

The German soldier visited Tommy's cell again and lifted Tommy, who gave up on every possible hope but just waited for death to come early. The soldier supported Tommy to sit down and poured water between the crack of Tommy's lips. When water found its way inside Tommy's body, it was of course much better than not drinking at all. He felt relatively refreshing. But, just with some drop of water won't relieve him from the actual hunger. Tommy couldn't take all the water the soldier was pouring into his mouth, as the water dripped down his chin. Anyway, he took enough water to slightly refresh his body. After that, the soldier fed a slice of plain bread. Tommy, who couldn't even open his eyes properly, thought that he had no power to move at all but when he felt the bread on his lips, he lifted his arm to hold the bread. Despite his eager to take the bread, Tommy barely had the power to open his mouth bigger, let alone the power to chew. He gave another attempt to eat it but gave up soon as he fell his arm. The German waited patiently until Tommy can eat, but he gave up too, soon. Instead, unbelievably and so thankfully, the soldier tore the bread into pieces and shaped it into small ball. Now, the size seemed reasonable for Tommy to eat. The soldier inserted the balls of bread between Tommy's parched lips and Tommy started to taste and chew it. He doesn't know how long it has been since his last meal. When a ball of bread touched Tommy's tongue, all the cell inside his body started to wake up from long slumber.

 

Was plain bread this delicious?

The softness and savoriness of the bread stimulated Tommy's tongue so powerfully. With a ball of bread waking his body slowly, Tommy exerted all his power to chew and swallow. The German soldier continued to shape the bread into a small ball to feed Tommy and he even poured water into the little British boy's mouth when he coughed as he ate so hurriedly. Tommy doesn't know for how long he ate and drank. His sight slowly returned and he could tell that the hand of death is no longer clutching his neck. Tommy started to breathe the breath he couldn't do properly for last couple of days and he could now see things clearly. He silently looked at the German soldier's face who was staring back at him with no expression at all. As their stares met, Tommy felt a bit of awkwardness as he attempted to smile at least.

 

"Danke." Tommy thanked the man with one of the German words he knows.

 

The German, instead of reply, let Tommy go slowly and stood up.

 

"Morgen, Ich bringe Milch." The German said slowly, considering the language proficiency of this foreigner boy.

 

Tommy kind of understood that he will bring milk tomorrow. Tommy nodded instead of saying thanks. The German turned around to exit and lock the door.

 

With just a few drops of water and some bread, Tommy felt so alive.

Tommy sighed in relief. He does not know as to why the German fed him now, but he kind of felt that the German seemed a kind person. It was just then when he realized that it was dark outside. He's not sure for how much time had passed since the last time he was still conscious. He used to mark on the wall with a stone to count the days, but after he gave up on his life, he stopped marking too. He's been waiting for death to come quickly, instead. Tommy wondered if the soldier would really bring milk. He never felt so hopeful recently. He couldn't sleep properly because he was just so excited. He barely slept and the sun was rising again.

 

Tommy roamed around the room nearby the door to look outside. The soldier arrived quite a long time after the sun has risen. He was holding a tray full with something Tommy couldn't see now and his heart started to throb again. In case the German would change his mind, Tommy stayed at the far corner of the room while the German soldier unlocked the door to enter. Tommy can see that the tray the soldier just brought in was filled with bread and milk. Tommy wanted to exclaim out of excitement but chose to stay quiet. He waited patiently. The soldier brought a small chair too. The soldier approached Tommy and handed the tray over to him. Tommy took the tray quickly and the soldier turned around and put the chair down at the opposite corner of where Tommy was standing. Again, with no distinctive expression, he sat on the chair and lit on his cigarette. Tommy scanned the soldier's face briefly and then sat down to start munching. There was neither jam nor butter to eat with the bread, but for Tommy, this bread and milk were the best dish ever in the world. He started to finish everything on the tray like a starved beast. Milk was the well of life and the bread was a taste of heaven. He felt like he was electrocuted. While he was finishing off the foods, he couldn't stop praying.

_Thanks lord for sending milk and bread to the world. I will never commit a sin again from now on._

Tommy swore an oath and prayed which were mostly nonsense while he was filling his poor stomach. He felt so sad as the food inside his mouth was disappearing but he couldn't help it as his stomach was crazy to receive more food through his mouth. He couldn't have the luxury to enjoy the taste. After he finished everything, he realized how passionate and crazy he just was. He sighed in satisfaction and lied against the wall as he unconsciously touched his tummy. Tommy's body was still just like a skeleton with a thin flesh cover, though. When Tommy finished, the German threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. He stood up from the chair to retrieve the tray. Tommy waited patiently, staring at the soldier, expecting that he'd say something.

 

"Abend." The German said, tersely.

 

Evening.

 

Maybe, he said that he'd come again in the evening? Tommy just nodded. The soldier exited and locked the door again. The brief tense was gone as the soldier left and Tommy relaxed. He never had this much of food even before he was captured. Maybe, the Germans didn't want to have any unnecessary death. The army of England was their enemy, not Tommy, after all. They just considered it useless to kill a person who is not really relevant. There is no way for Tommy to know what is happening outside there, but in case of truce, they might just let Tommy go. Just in case. Once his stomach was filled, all kinds of guess messed up with his head. For the first time in last few days, Tommy felt the will to live on. He started to stretch his body and did some mild exercise inside the cell. He has been lying on the cold and hard floor for a long time as he felt his joints and bones aching everywhere. When he repeated exercising and resting continuously, the darkness reigned again.

Will the soldier visit again? What if he doesn't? Will he have to starve again? Tommy waited quietly in the corner of the cell he sat in the morning when he ate. He started to regret a bit that he shouldn't have skipped the German class back in school. When his imagination was extending endlessly, he heard some noise just outside his cell door. Tommy slowly stood up to check. There was the usual German soldier outside the door, holding a tray. Hooray! This time, there was another soldier. Or, soldiers. Tommy never saw more than one soldier around the place, though. Tommy squinted through the crack of the door to see clearly. On the tray were a loaf of bread, a cup of milk and cheese! Jesus Christ, it was cheese! Tommy felt his mouth watering, instantly. The soldier holding that tray was talking to the soldier in front of him. Tommy couldn't understand the entire conversation but just caught some familiar words. He heard the word 'Früh'. Was it 'free'? 'True'? 'Early'? Yeah, it meant 'Early'. The next word he caught was 'Besuchen'. It must be 'Visit'.

 

"Noch nicht?" The new soldier asks.

"Ja." The kind soldier who brings foods to Tommy replied.

 

The new soldier spoke in German again and then left. The two other soldiers left together. And then, Tommy heard the clicking sound from the door and he quickly ran towards the corner of the cell. The door opened and the soldier entered. As usual, he handed over the food tray to Tommy and Tommy finished it frantically. It was cheese and he doesn't know when was the last time he ate cheese. When the salt was injected to his body, all the power that was gone, was now back again. While Tommy was eating like a save, the German soldier silently smoked his cigarette and took the tray when Tommy was finished. Before he left, he said,

 

"Erneut. Morgen." Tersely.

 

Tommy gathered all his courage and said 'Vielen Dank', but the German just left without any reply. Tommy felt that his strength is all restored. Bread, milk and cheese in a day! That was pretty luxurious. Unlike last night where he couldn't sleep due to too much excitement, he slept quickly that night. He was filled and there was no reason to have difficulty sleeping.

 

The following morning, the soldier brought a loaf of bread, a cup of milk and some cheese again. Tommy decided to eat more like a decent human. He began to taste and enjoy the dish. The bread was insipid and the cheese seemed quite old. The milk was lukewarm. However, he didn't have any intention to complain. The second breakfast was pretty graceful and that must have been pretty funny to the German soldier as he observed Tommy constantly while smoking. Even when Tommy was done with the food and reclined against the wall, the soldier did not left right away like the other days, but instead stared at Tommy a bit longer. And then, he stopped smoking and took the food tray while his stares were riveted on Tommy.

 

"Abend?" Tommy asked hurriedly.

 

The German didn't say anything. Tommy worried if the soldier will not come back.

The German halted and turned around to look at Tommy. It was so obvious on Tommy's face, that he was deeply worried and scared.

 

"Abend." The German replied with a smile for the first time.

 

At the smile that Tommy never saw before, he smiled too, with courage.

 

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Tommy felt courageous as he exclaimed at the soldier.

 

Perhaps, they could be friends? Tommy felt excited again, with the idea of having a new friend. The German still locked the door, but it was okay. Tommy started to exercise to gain his strength again. He stretched, worked with his joints and muscles. He even jumped several times to check his knee joints and then realized that maybe it was too early for him to exercise that much. The dizziness attacked him due to the violent movement, so Tommy decided to just work on mild exercises. It seemed that he was making a noise or something, because from time to time, the kind soldier who brings the food regularly, kept on checking Tommy. Maybe, the German soldier was amazed with the power of kindness he showed to this little British boy. After a long exercise and some sweats, Tommy decided to take a brief nap. He felt full and the sleep overcame him quickly. He didn't even dream.

 

For how long did he sleep?

Someone shook his shoulder. While Tommy's consciousness was coming back very slowly, he could smell something so divine and fantastic he never smelled before. Even before he could open his eyes properly, he sniffed. His sight was slowly coming back to normal and he could focus on the object in front of his eyes. When he finally saw what was in front of him, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a food tray, alright. But, the contents on the tray were extremely different from the tray he used to have. There were luxurious foods on the tray. Tommy couldn't stop sniffing until he sat down and he took the tray when the soldier handed it over. When Tommy took the tray, the German soldier walked away to sit on the chair as usual and Tommy ran towards the opposite corner of where the chair was. He quickly observed the tray and he thought he was still sleeping because this must be a dream. The bread seemed like it was just baked. There were egg fries, bacons, sausage, orange juice and even fruits. Is Tommy dead already? Is he in heaven? It doesn't matter if he's already dead. He had to eat it right away. He placed the tray on the floor and gave up on the whole idea of eating gracefully. With this menu, it was impossible to remain graceful.

Firstly, Tommy sipped the juice. The sweetness of the juice activated all the dead parts of Tommy's brain. The salty bacon on the hot bread made Tommy believe that the world was on his feet. He placed the yolk on the bread and burst it. The hot yolk was wetting the bread as it changed the bread color into tempting yellow. Tommy added a sausage on the bread and took a big bite. He couldn't think of war or home or anything. Maybe he was really dead. This much of delicious food should not exist in human world. When the food was stuck on his throat, he simply drank the orange juice to wipe it down. A bit of food from his mouth came out when he coughed because of eating too quickly, but then he would just take the food into his mouth again. Anyone who saw Tommy now could say that he would even eat the plates.

 

When his mind was blown due to the unbelievable supper, he just noticed that there were three other German soldiers in front of him.

 

Tommy didn't stop squeezing foods into his mouth when he lifted his head to check the three tall soldiers looking down on him. The food was fantastic and he had no idea as to why the soldiers were there. Tommy just blinked while diligently chewed on the food inside his mouth. The one in front of Tommy was the soldier who talked to the kind German soldier, yesterday. That soldier was grinning at Tommy.

 

"Hello, mate." The soldier said with accent.

 

Before Tommy could reply anything, the soldier kicked the food tray to the side. The tray clashed on the wall and the plates were all broken as the foods were all scattered. Tommy was startled as he recoiled unconsciously. Due to the shock, Tommy swallowed the food he couldn't chew enough.

 

"Du siehst gesund." The German said.

 

Right after the sentence was finished, the soldier snatched on Tommy's hair and tugged it violently. Tommy, who still had no idea, grabbed the soldier's hands, in shock.

And, everything elevated too quickly. The soldier opened the zip and brought his enlarged and hardened cock out in front of Tommy. Just awhile ago, Tommy was enjoying a meal that seemed impossible and now there was a gigantic German cock in front of him. His brain quit reasoning rationally.

 

"What," Before Tommy could say anything, the soldier tugged Tommy's head again in front of his cock.

 

The drooling cock nudged on Tommy's lips and Tommy, who was still surprised, pushed on the soldier's thighs. Before he pushed  the man away properly, there was a powerful punch to his cheek. With one punch, the inside of his mouth was all bloody. The remaining food inside his mouth was now covered with blood, but Tommy couldn't spit it out. Instead, he swallowed the blood covered food. His hair was still in the strong hand of the German soldier and his mouth was bleeding. He still couldn't understand the situation but the German tugged Tommy closely again. Tommy barely rolled his eyeballs upward to check the soldier's face. The soldier was panting impatiently with weird expression on his face. Tommy could tell easily that the expression of the soldier's face was 'desire'. That was when Tommy understood the situation. When his brain hasn't still decided what to do next after processing the situation, the rock hard penis tried to find its way into Tommy's half parted mouth. Automatically, Tommy recoiled and closed his mouth. That's when another punch landed on the same cheek he was punched. Due to the second punch, already torn flesh was torn deeper. The pain was pretty remarkable that he felt his hair standing up. Tommy frowned due to the pain and unconsciously placed his hand on the cheek. The cheek was swelling and hot. As his body fell to the side, he could see the kind German at the corner, smoking silently.

 

The kind German was staring at Tommy as usual, but this time with a smile.

 

Abend.

 

Tommy remembers what the German said, this morning.

 

Evening.

 

Did he know that this would happen tonight? Tommy's lips trembled as his body felt the fear faster than his mind did. Another soldier knelt with one knee and squeezed Tommy's chin and tugged it closer, violently.

 

"Open." The German demanded.

 

When Tommy's body froze due to the terror he was feeling, the German grabbed Tommy's chin with all the power and tremendous pressure was inflicted on Tommy's chin. Tommy screamed with the pain where his chin felt like breaking. Before he finished his screaming, something hot and salty invaded his mouth. At the sudden invasion, Tommy's breath was stuck in his throat and he started to choke. The soldier thrust inside Tommy's throat mercilessly and Tommy started to stop the man by holding the man's legs, but the power was irresistible. When the penis assaulted his throat, he felt the need to retch but then the penis was gone again. When he could finally breathe, the penis, then, assaulted his throat again. The vomit rose up to his chest. His tongue thrashed inside the mouth to stop the invasion but that worked rather a stimulation to the soldier as the soldier sheathed himself deeper into Tommy's throat. The throbbing cock was fully sheathed into Tommy's throat and halted. The soldier shuddered for about 3 seconds and there was hot and sticky semen bursting out from the cock. With no other choice, Tommy had to drink it. The semen flew down to the throat and to the stomach. The feeling of semen flowing down to his throat was surprisingly disgusting and hateful. When the German let go of Tommy, Tommy fell to his side and retched. He barely breathed the fresh air and spat out the remaining sperm in his mouth. He could barely stop coughing. The German sighed in satisfaction as he pulled his pants up.

 

"Wer ist der nächste? Du?" The German asked as he pulled his pants up.

"Beide." The soldier beside him replied, grinning.

 

The two soldiers approached Tommy, when Tommy was still on the floor with all four as he coughed and trembled. Tommy turned his head to the side, his face turned sheer white due to the horror. He swallowed hard. Tommy couldn't stand up properly. He started to crawl to keep the distance between the soldiers and himself as he shook his head.

 

"No..." Tommy murmured, with obvious hint of terror in his voice.

 

One of the two soldiers approaching knelt with one knee and smiled at Tommy.

 

"Come on, mate. Come here." The German soldiered said as he gestured at Tommy like one would to a dog.

 

The soldier grabbed Tommy's ankle, who was trying to get away and Tommy started to thrash violently to escape. He tried to crawl backwards farther and farther but then, his back touched the wall. The two German soldiers in front of him was licking their lips with tongues as if a beast has found its prey. Tommy sobbed as he mildly shook his head, but the soldier grabbed Tommy's ankle and relentlessly pulled him closer to himself.

 

"No!!!" Tommy cried out, with fear.

 

Tommy turned his body over and tried to grab on anything to hold him still but there was nothing to hold. His body was dragged so easily by the soldier. Tommy tried to turn his body around again but suddenly his pants were pulled down so easily. Due to the long starvation, he lost too much weigh that his pants became too big for him. The soldier pulled Tommy's underwear too and when his groin met the cold air, he felt the horror and unpleasantness conquering his sense. The soldier behind him pulled his own pants down to his knees and dragged Tommy closer by grabbing his ankle and then tightly held Tommy's waist.

 

"Bitte, nein. Nein. Bitte." Tommy stuttered like a crazy person.

 

The soldier spread Tommy's butt cheeks and Tommy felt like he could vomit his heart out. The soldier spat on Tommy's puckered hole and Tommy thrashed with all his power, but the soldier's grip was just too strong. The German soldier flipped Tommy's body over easily. Tommy thought it would be better to look at the soldier instead of just facing down, but the horror didn't reduce in the slightest.

 

"Los geht's." The soldier who was tightly holding Tommy's waist, whispered, his voice shaking due to desire.

 

Tommy shook his head, begging for mercy but it was simply ignored as the German soldier penetrated Tommy's muscular rim with violence.

 

"No!!" Tommy's head fell as he screamed until his throat bled.

 

There was no grace at all as the German squeezed his angry cock inside Tommy's stiffened hole. Tommy continued to thrash as he pushed the soldier's chest but the pain was still there. He felt like his hole was burning. He can feel that his hole is wrecked and all torn apart. Someone must be tormenting him by burning his hole. When his breath ran out, Tommy couldn't even scream. Instead, he chocked on his own wail. The German finally buried himself into the little British boy's stiffened hole and rested there briefly. Tommy stopped thrashing too. His body was sagged. He had no further strength to move. His eyes were shedding tears of agony and fear and his ankle must be sprained. When the burning pain was about to subside, the soldier resumed to work again. Tommy's body moved up and down as the soldier fucked him. The torn flesh was continuously tortured and the pain amplified. The pain was like slowly slicing the flesh where it's already blistered due to burn. The hole was getting stretched wider despite Tommy's stiffness. Tommy screamed until the veins popped on his neck. When he screamed constantly, the German beside him stepped on Tommy's chest mercilessly. The soldiers exchanged some words and then the soldier who was assaulting Tommy stopped his movement. He withdrew out of the agonized hole of Tommy and Tommy could feel something hot flowing down to his thighs. The soldier flipped Tommy over and now, Tommy was facing down on the cold floor. The soldier lifted Tommy by his pelvis and dug himself into Tommy's bleeding hole. The stress and pain were extreme. The pain has crossed the boundary of Tommy's patience. His both fists were trembling due to pain. The Germans must have thought that the pain was not enough for Tommy as one of the soldiers yanked Tommy's hair and lifted. Another cock slipped into Tommy's half parted mouth. Now, Tommy's up and down were all conquered by the Germans and the pain was already out of his league that his consciousness was slowly getting far away from him. When the bliss of being unconscious was almost there, there was sharp slap on his face that work him up clearly. His mouth was all bloody now and the cock was still assaulting. Due to the violent movement, Tommy's knees were all scraped and he could feel some hot fluids flowing down to his thighs. The movement from the German behind Tommy was getting faster and he started to grunt like a beast. The German grabbed Tommy's waist tightly and then shuddered as he spilled his seeds into the little foreigner kid. Hot fluid was spreading inside Tommy's body and the feeling was absolutely disgusting. Tommy's puckered hole squirmed as the man behind him withdrew. The man in front of Tommy withdrew himself too and started to please himself by using a hand. The man grunted and moaned as he shoot his load on Tommy's face. He wanted to intentionally make Tommy's face dirty with his sperm.

 

 

After the two men shared their seeds to the British kid, they just dropped Tommy and Tommy fell on the floor like a log. The three men chuckled and exchanged conversation in German, as if they are satisfied.

 

"Und du?" The German who assaulted Tommy first asked.

 

Tommy lied still, silently sobbing and he heard the chair dragging closer. And then footsteps. It was approaching closer to Tommy. Tommy screwed shut his eyes. The German who brings the food tray to Tommy spoke something calmly and another solider placed his arms under Tommy's arms and lifted him. Tommy slowly rolled his eyeballs upwards to check the friendly face. The German soldier slowly approached the British kid. He halted. And then he knelt with one knee to meet Tommy's stares. Tommy sobbed as his body trembled. He tried his best to maintain a composure but it failed. Tommy's head was slightly turned while he was meeting the friendly German's stares. Before he could even try to stop, Tommy's body shuddered as he sobbed. The German soldier puffed the smoke out to Tommy's face and Tommy blinked. The soldier chuckled with a friendly expression and then held the cigarette between his fingers and moved it closer to Tommy's chest. Tommy's heart jumped and had a brief spasm as the cigarette was approaching. He tried to move away but the soldier behind him was holding him too tightly. The German in front of him made a face that this situation is just too hilarious as he brought the cigarette nearer to Tommy's left nipple. When Tommy felt the cigarette coming closer, he screwed shut his eyes. Through his screwed shut eyes, tears fell like waterfall. He bit on his lower lip not to scream and to stay still, but the terror of the cigarette burning his skin was greater than he expected. Tommy burst into tears and the German soldiers around him started to laugh loudly.

 

Tommy bit hard to maintain his composure but the fire didn't touch him at all. The hot feeling was gone too. He slowly opened his eyes and found the German soldier looking at him with a mild comfortable smile. It was the friendly German who always brought the food tray to him. To Tommy, this German guy was a friendly man with humanity.

 

"Bitte. Nein. Halt, bitte. Bitte..." Tommy begged as he sobbed.

 

The German just looked at Tommy with gentle face. He slowly lifted his hand and Tommy squirmed at the action. The huge hand just caressed Tommy's hair in a very affectionate way.

 

"Guter Junge." The soldier cooed in a gentle voice.

 

It was the tenderness and kindness that were so opposite of the violence Tommy just went through. Tommy slowly stopped crying. The man just stared into Tommy's teary eyes and then suddenly buried his face into Tommy's thin chest. That startled Tommy but there was no violence. Instead, there was tenderness. The man softly embraced Tommy's torso and brought his lips to the nipple he just tried to burn. Due to the sensation he's never felt before, Tommy's face crumpled.

 

"What... Why are you... What are you doing?" Tommy stuttered, his voice shaking.

 

The German didn't stop there. He caressed Tommy's waist and back and lowered his hand through Tommy's thin chest, stomach, pelvis and to the slowly reacting cock. Tommy's body jumped at the shock and felt so embarrassed that he tried to hide his face with arms. With the dreamy sensation on his chest and below his waist, Tommy could burst in any time into the German's huge hand. Tommy bit his lower lip and let his body move however the German plays with him. Under the hands of the German, Tommy was almost there. He could come in any time.

and suddenly, there was this another shocking sensation that he flung his eyes open.

 

With the shock, his body started to shake extremely. He slowly lowered his stares. The cigarette the German was holding was crumpled on the tip of Tommy's penis. Tommy's focus quickly came to its original place and found the German smiling at him.

 

"Guter Junge." The German whispered again.

 

Right after he finished his sentence, the German held Tommy's nipple between his teeth and chewed it strongly. The flesh was torn and the blood splattered. The pain just brought Tommy back to his senses and the next thing he did was to scream out of shock and horror. When Tommy found his ragged and bloody nipple, he thrashed like a mad man and the German behind him let him go by mistake. Tommy lifted his shaking hand to touch the torn and bloody nipple. His chest was bloody and so was his thighs. His body didn't feel like it belonged to him. Tommy saw the four Germans while he quickly crawled away from the soldiers. They were observing Tommy as if one would do in the zoo. The entertainment the German performed just now seemed to have worked like a catalyst to the rest of the soldiers. They seemed ready to wreak a havoc onto the little British boy's body. One of the soldier was explicitly rubbing his groin as he stared at Tommy.

 

Tommy tried to escape but there was wall behind him.

 

Everything falls into the place now.

 

Tommy now knows as to why the German began to feed him.

 

Clearly, they must have decided to kill Tommy just like Tommy expected.

And came to think of it, why waste a resource?

Tommy could function as a useful resource to the German soldiers and maybe since then, the Germans decided to revive the British kid.

 

Noch nicht?

 

Not yet?

 

Tommy couldn't have been useful just yet.

And, when the German saw Tommy exercising quite passionately, he was sure.

He was sure that Tommy could be useful starting tonight.

 

Abend.

 

Evening.

 

Starting from the evening, Tommy will be useful to the German army.

 

When everything falls into place, Tommy closed his eyes.

 

Or maybe, this may be the death sentence the German soldiers have chosen for Tommy.

They must have decided to shoot Tommy, but then, even a bullet will be a waste. They could just starve the boy to death. And then, wait? If this boy's life would be gone like dust and no one is going to know it, they could make something out of the boy's life. The boy was young and pretty cute, after all.

 

Whether it was a bullet, starvation or whatever, Tommy was to die.

 

 

Now, Tommy's life was not his.

 

 

Tommy's life belongs to the soldiers assaulting him like dogs in heat, the two soldiers from behind and another one, in front.

 

 

Of course, including the German who is smoking and enjoying this as if this is some kind of a show.

 

 

That man will provide nutritions to Tommy until Tommy cannot manage.

 

 

And from time to time, when Tommy decides to end his life by cutting his wrist with the broken piece of the plate, the man will enter the cell and mercilessly kick him and slap him and throw him to the wall.

The violence was deserved. Tommy just tried to break the thing that doesn't belong to him.

 

 

Just like that, Tommy's life was stolen by the Germans.

 

 

 

That was the death sentence the Germans had chosen for this little boy.

 

 

 

 

 

<End>

**Author's Note:**

> ...and the German soldiers lived happily ever after.


End file.
